Voleur attrapé
by Nikushin
Summary: Kyuubi est un voleur réputé à Konoha et la police peine à l'arrêter. Sasuke Uchiha nouveau chef de la police sera charger de conduire le voleur en prison seulement il ne se doute pas que Kyuubi est plus proche de lui qu'il ne le croit...


Salut à tous ! Ca fait un bout de temps nan ? Je reviens tout juste de vacances d'Espagne ou j'ai put avancé ma fic "Reviens vers moi". En attendant je vous met cet OS que j'avais écrit avant de partir mais comme ma bêta à beaucoup de travail avec une autre de mes fics il n'est pas corrigé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, il est vrais que c'est plus agréable quand il n'y a pas de fautes mais j'avais hate de le posté pour avoir votre avis XD

Titre: Voleur attrapé

Genre: Yaoi, OOC, Romance, Humour (?)

Couple: SasuNaru ( fan du NaruSasu faudra attendre la fin de " Reviens vers moi " XD)

Rainting : M ( on est perverse ou on ne l'est pas XD)

Disclaimer: J'essaye de négocier pour les avoir 1 semaine sur 2 mais pour l'instant il sont la propriété de ce cher Masashi Kishimoto

Note: Cet OS contient un LEMON, donc homophobe et yeux pudiques BARREZ VOUS VITE DE LA !

Note2: C'est complètment OOC, j'ai juste emprunté les noms et les perso le reste n'a rien a voir avec le manga originel.

Note3: Désolé pour les nombreuse fautes d'ortho que vous allez certainement voir, j'èspere que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que cette fic vous plaira autant que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant.

Place à la lecture ! XD

* * *

Dans un musée de la calme et paisible ville de Konoha. Une ombre se faufila sans aucun problème à l'intérieur du Musée D'Art, déjouant sans difficulté aucune les systèmes de sécurité.

« Système de sécurité! Pff même le dernier des crétins saurait annulé le programme », pensa l'ombre.

Elle se glissa de salle en salle, vive et silencieuse, se cachant de caméra de surveillance, évitant tous les pièges sensé attrapé quiconque voulait dérobé un objet d'art. L'ombre arriva enfin à son but, la pièce qu'elle souhaitait volé se trouvait dans la salle la mieux gardée.

C'était un bijoux de grande qualité, une rose dont la tige était en or blanc, les pétales en or et au cœur de la rose était incrusté un magnifique rubis scintillant. C'était la pièce maîtresse du Musée. Il était donc normal qu'elle soit la mieux gardée. Sécurité doublement renforcé depuis qu'il avait annoncé qu'il allait la volé. Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Parce que sinon ce ne serait pas excitant.

Subtilement caché dans le conduit d'aération, l'ombre fixa de ses yeux rouge orangé les quatre gardes posté à chaque coins de la salle, la cage en plexiglas qui protégeait l'œuvre ainsi que les détecteur laser qui entourait celle-ci. Si jamais elle les touchait les issues de tout le musée serait entièrement verrouillés et il n'y aurait plus aucun moyens de partir.

N'étant pas un grand partisans de la violence sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, elle joua la carte de la subtilité. Elle mis un masque à gaz sur son visage et lança une mini grenade, déjà dégoupillée, dans la salle où elle atterrit en petit bruit métallique, ce qui, bien sûr, alerta les quatre gardiens qui se retournèrent vers la source du bruit.

« 5...4...3...2...1... » pensa le voleur.

La grenade n'explosa pas, met un gaz soporifique en sortit, et les gardes étant près de celle-ci furent immédiatement touché et en peux de temps tombèrent dans un sommeil profond.

S'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de reste du gaz, le voleur ouvrit la trappe d'aération et sauta par celle-ci pour ce réceptionner gracieusement au sol. Il fit vite le tour de la salle, débranchant chaque caméra et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y en avait pas de secours, il enleva son masque, dévoilant un visage angélique, totalement contradictoire avec les actes qu'il faisait en ce moments.

C'était un jeune homme, aux visage fin sans être féminin, sa peau semblait de bronze, et ces cheveux d'or qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux bas de la nuque, encadrait parfaitement son visage et faisait ressortir ses pupilles de feux qui brillait comme des rubis dans la semi obscurité, ses yeux était étiré sur les côtés ajoutant à son visage un côté animal.

Certaine mèches venait voilé ce regard et sur chaque joues se trouvait trois petites griffures, un peu à la manières de moustaches, renforçant le côté félins et n'enlevant rien à sa beauté et son charme.

Sa silhouette s'avança lentement jusqu'au bijoux, ses mouvements était hypnotique, il avançait d'un pas lent et calme, ne semble pas se soucier que la police pouvait débarquée à tout instant. Il était moyennement grand devant mesuré les 1m80, finement musclé. Son corps était mis en valeur par sa tenue de cuir qui moulait chaque forme, chaque courbes de son corps. Une combinaison en cuir jusqu'au cou, à ses mains des gants eux aussi en cuir afin de ne laissé aucune trace, à ses pied des bottes en cuir également, il ne pourrait le retrouver à la semelle car tout ce qu'il portait était de fabrication artisanal.

A sa taille, une ceinture où était accroché divers objets et où pendait un fouet. Au dos de sa tenue était brodé un magnifique renard à neuf queue. C'est de ce renard qu'il tenait son pseudo. Kyuubi. Et il était connu. Oh Oui il l'était ! Il était le plus grand voleur de tout le Japon et jamais personne n'a réussi a lui mettre la main dessus…

Il prévenait toujours la police lorsqu'il allait commettre un vol, car cela rendait le jeu d'autant plus excitant pour lui. Et puis ça le faisait se bidonner lorsqu'il voyait la tête du chef de police, Jiraiya, s'énervé.

Il se trouvait devant le bijoux, avant de casser le plexiglas, il devait désactiver les lasers. Il prit un petit boîtier accroché à sa ceinture et relia les fils de celui-ci aux programme de sécurité qui se trouvait sur la cage en plexis et lança le virus.

Une fois les rayons éteint, il pris un petit lasers qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et fit un trous dans la cage, puis pris le bijoux qu'il glissa dans un pochette prévu pour ça et qu'il accrocha à sa taille.

« Mission accomplie, ça devient presque trop facile. Je m'ennuierai presque… », pensa le jeune homme avec un moue désapprobatrice.

Une voix sortant d'un talkie-walkie d'un des gardes le sortit de ses pensée. Il reconnut la voix de Jiraiya, le chef de la police de Konoha. Un sourire éclaira la face du voleur, qui s'approcha du garde et lui pris le talkie-walkie.

- Toichi ! Toichi réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?! REPONDS MOI BORDEL !!!

Le sourire du voleur s'agrandit encore plus, et ces avec un voix légèrement rauque qu'il répondit:

- Bip! Bip! Bip ! Navré. Toichi est momentanément inatteignable. Veuillez réessayer plus tard !

Un silence se fit après cette phrase avant qu'un…

- TOI ! KYUUBI !

…ne retentisse.

- Jiraiya-san. Comment allez-vous ?, demanda Kyuubi d'un ton enjoué.

- COMMENT JE VAIS ? TU OSE ME DEMANDE COMMENT JE VAIS ESPECE DE SALE FILS DE…

- Allons, allons. Calmez-vous ! Vous savez que le stress n'est pas bon pour le cœur. Encore moins chez les personne de votre age !, ria-t-il.

- Mon cœur va très bien ! Et il continuera de battre tant que tu ne seras pas en prison !!

- Dans ce cas vous devriez me remercier. Je vais vous assurez une looooongue vie! Haha haha !

Tout en parlant, il remis son masque, un masque blanc ayant la forme d'un renard, il cachait entièrement son visage et était pourvue de fente aux niveaux des yeux afin qu'il puisse voir. Un tissu noir à l'arrière du masque cachait sa chevelure de blé. Le masque était décoré de symbole celtique rouge, ressortant incroyablement sur le blanc.

Il courait dans les allée du musée déviant sans aucune difficulté chaque garde, chaque piège sensé le capturer. Ne pouvant naturellement pas passé par la porte principal, ni par la secondaire, il alla sur le toit.

Regardant à ses pied, il vit une foule monstre. Des voitures de police, des gardes, des chiens, des journaliste, des phares qui éclairait le bâtiment, des gens qui passait par là et voyant des policiers n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que des rester là et profité du spectacle. Tout cela l'amusait grandement. Si seulement ils savaient qui il était réellement. Son attention se porta sur Jiraiya qui hurlait des ordres à ses subordonnées, cela le fit pouffer et secouer la tête d'exaspération. Décidemment ce vieillard ne changerait jamais…

Cependant son regard dévia sur la personne se trouvant à côté du vieillard. Il était peut-être sur le toit, mais le bâtiment n'étant pas très grand et grâce à son excellente vue, il voyait parfaitement le visage de cette personne.

« Putain! Depuis quand il y a des cannons pareils dans la police ! », pensa Kyuubi.

Effectivement, cette personne était très belle. C'était un homme à peine plus âgée que lui, de un ou deux ans grand maximum. Une peau diaphane, que la lumière de la lune rendait encore plus pâle, des yeux aussi noir que la nuit et des cheveux tout aussi sombres, coiffé en pique a l'arrière de la tête, laissant uniquement deux mèches encadrer son visage, visage fin lui aussi mais plus masculins que le siens. Pareil pour sa carrure.

« Hummm…si c'est lui qui me passe les menottes, je serais prêt à me rendre…Enfin mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Reprends-toi imbécile c'est vraiment pas le moment de tomber sous le charme ! »

Sortant de sa rêverie, il taquina encore un peu le vieux chef, de toute façon de la où il était, personne ne pouvait le voir alors…

- Dis donc Jiraiya-san…faîtes revoir le système de sécurité, il a été d'une facilité déconcertante à déconnecter. Je me serais presque ennuyez…

- De la façon dont tu parles, on dirait que c'est un jeu pour toi !!

- Ahhh, mais c'est-ce que c'est ! Un jeu ! Qui devient de moins en moins intéressant au fil du temps avec vous Jiraiya-san. Je vous connaît trop. Vous n'avez plus aucun secret pour moi. C'est pourquoi il m'est si facile de déjoué vos pièges.

-…

-Vous vous faîtes vieux. J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez bientôt partir à la retraite ? Je suis content pour vous, après tant de temps passez au seins de la police, vous méritez du repos. Occupé vous bien de votre famille. Je suis navré du tracas que je vous ai causé. Profitez bien de votre retraite.

- Kyuubi ?

- Oui ?

- Il est vrais que je pars à la retraite. Cependant celui qui va me succédé, est de loin le meilleur policier du Japon. Il fera de ce petit jeu que tu aimes temps un véritable enfer pour toi…

-…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire ça mais…malgré que je te haïsse…tu vas me manquer car te courir après était ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant dans ma carrière…

Kyuubi, sourit tendrement face à cette phrase, il savait ce que Jiraiya essayait de faire. Il voulait gagner du temps afin de le coincer, il le savait car il voyait les issues du bâtiments ce bloqué, et entendait distinctement les pas effrénés des policiers qui voulait l'attrapé. Il voyait le vieillard faire des signes aux officiers.

- Vous me manquerez vous aussi. J'espère que votre successeur sauras se montrer à la hauteur. Adieu…Jiraiya-san.

Il lâcha le talkie-walkie, et se détourna, ne prêtant aucune intention à la voix du vieillard qui l'appelait. Il courut sautant de toit en toit, s'aidant parfois de son fouet lorsqu'il estimait la distance trop importante. Il continua jusqu'à arrivé dans un petit quartier, à la limite de la ville. Il était tard dans la nuit, tout le monde dormait. Il se glissa silencieusement dans la maison qui était la sienne.

Une maison vide et silencieuse depuis la mort de ses parents. Il enleva son masque, soupirant lourdement. Il s'avança vers un mur, il abaissa un chandelier. Ce qui ouvrit un passage secret, il s'y engouffra. Le passage aboutissait à une pièce éclairé où l'on pouvait voir un nombres incroyable d'ouvre d'art. Il y avait là tout les objets qu'il avait volé depuis ces trois dernières années. Il devait y en avoir plus d'une centaine, il n'en était pas sur, il ne les avait jamais compté.

Il entreposa la nouvelle pièce sur un cousin prévu à cette effet et sortit de la pièce. Il enclencha le systèmes de sécurité, bien plus efficace que tout les système réunis étant donné que lui-même l'avait créé, avant de se dirigé vers sa chambre où il se déshabilla, gardant sa tenue proprement dans une house noir qu'il garda dans son armoire, rangeant tout ses ustensiles ainsi que son fouet et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il possédait un tatouage, que l'on ne pouvait voir, si bien, sa tenue le cachait. C'était une sorte de soleil qui s'enroulait autour de son nombril. On aurait dit un des sceaux qu'utilisait les prêtresses de l'ancien temps lorsqu'elles devaient scellé un démon.

Il vit son visage dans le miroir, et se rendit compte qu'il oublia quelque chose.

« Merde j'ai oublié d'enlever mes lentilles »

En soupirant, il renversa sa tête en arrières afin de faciliter le retrait des verres de contact. Quand il eut fini, il les garda dans une petites boîtes prévue à cet effet.

Lorsqu'il vit à nouveaux son reflet, ses yeux n'était plus ce feux incandescent mais deux lagon, aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été sans nuage. Un océan dans lequel on pouvait si facilement plongé, mais si difficilement y deviner des sentiments.

Lorsqu'il enlevait le masque de Kyuubi, il devenait alors cette personne normal, joyeuse et aimant la vie que tous appréciait à son travail. Il devenait Naruto Uzumaki.

_____________________________________________________________________

Il arriva à son travail avec une demi-heure d'avance comme d'habitude, il était toujours le premier arrivé. Cependant ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit ce matin qu'il n'était pas le premier. Il avait en main deux gobelet de café qu'il avait acheter dans une boulangerie en route, ainsi que des croissants pour toute l'équipe. Il disposa le tout sur son bureau, assez bruyamment afin d'avertir sa présence. Ce qui ne rata pas, la porte du bureau de son chef s'ouvrit justement sur celui-ci.

-Ah ! Naruto! Tu es bien en avance !, s'exclama son patron.

- Je devrais être celui qui est surpris, d'habitude vous arrivez avec une demi-heure de retard Jiraiya.

-Oui c'est vrai mais aujourd'hui, c'est spécial, tu sais que je pars en retraite…

Naruto acquiesça de la tête, en enlevant sa veste qu'il accrocha au portemanteau, avant de s'asseoir devant son bureau et d'allumer son ordinateur. Et oui ! Le grand voleur Kyuubi travailler dans un commissariat comme secrétaire personnelle du chef. Il n'avait pas accès au affaires les plus importantes, mais étant très doué en informatique, il n'avait aucune difficulté à contourné les serveurs de sécurité ainsi que les mots de passe et pouvait avoir accès à n'importe quel documents. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il pouvait si facilement déjoué les pièges de Jiraiya. Le pauvre homme n'irai jamais douté que le grand Kyuubi travaillerait dans son commissariat, comme sa secrétaire et aurait accès à tous ce qu'il voulait.

- Naruto ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à travailler maintenant ?!, s'exclama le vieil homme.

- Vous avez laissé un tas de documents non classés, résultat c'est moi qui doit m'y collé. Franchement j'espère que votre successeur sera un peu plus ordonné à ce niveaux là, soupira le blond.

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne le lui demanderais-tu pas toi-même ? Il est dans mon bureau, vient avec moi je te présenterai.

- Oh non, je ne voudrais pas vous dérangé, je ferais sa connaissance en même temps que les autres.

- Naruto, ne te fais pas priez, allez viens !

Le blond se leva prenant avec lui, les deux cafés. Il entra dans le bureau à la suite de son chef et vit le dos de son bientôt nouveau patron. Ce dernier se leva les entendant entré. Il fut surprit de retrouvé devant lui, l'homme qu'il avait vu quand il avait cambriolé le Musée D'Art.

« Bordel, il est encore plus beau de près !! Je vais prendre plus de plaisirs à venir travaillez maintenant ! »

-Naruto, je te présente Sasuke Uchiha ton nouveau chef. Sasuke voici Naruto Uzumaki ton secrétaire personnel, présenta Jiraiya.

Sasuke semblait détaillé le blond de la tête aux pied, le passant aux radar. Il semblait méfiant de tout et de tous.

« Ça commence bien…il se méfie déjà de moi. Je vais devoir être plus vigilant que d'habitude jusqu'à ce que je gagne sa confiance. Ce qui semble pas être gagné d'avance. Enfin je vais pas me plaindre, moi qui voulait un peu de piment, je suis servis »

Naruto avança de quelques pas jusqu'à ce tenir à une distance raisonnable du brun, et lui tendis la main avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Enchanté de vous connaître Uchiha-san.

Le brun regarda la main tendue comme si il s'agissait d'un éventuel ennemi, cependant il consentit à la prendre au bout d'un moment. Naruto fut un instant surpris de la douceur de cette main, il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette sensation car le brun retirait déjà sa main.

- Enchanté moi aussi.

« Kami-sama sa voix !!!!! Il pourrait me faire jouir rien qu'avec elle! Bon calme toi Naruto! Zen …inspire, expire…voilà c'est bien »

- Tu peux oublié le Uchiha-san avec moi. Sasuke suffira amplement.

- Très bien.

Naruto était assez troublé dur regard pénétrant que Sasuke posait sur lui, personne ne l'avais jamais regardé comme ça. Ça le gênait horriblement. Il détourna les yeux et se tourna vers Jiraiya.

- Tenez Jiraiya! Votre café ! Deux cuillère de sucre et un nuage de lait comme vous l'aimez.

- Oh merci Naruto! Tu es vraiment un ange !

« Si seulement il savait… » pensa, le blond

Il se tourna à nouveaux vers Sasuke, qui n'arrêtait pas de le jugé du regard.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas de café pour toi Sasuke, je ne peux que te proposer le mien….

- Je bois mon café noir sans sucre ni lait.

- Tu as de la chance alors. Exactement comme moi.

Il lui tendit son gobelet que le brun prit après un petit moment d'hésitation. Au moment de se passez le gobelet, leur doigts se frôlèrent et ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui s'étendit depuis leur doigts jusque dans tout le corps avant de ce ciblé au niveaux de leur ventre, créant d'agréable chatouillement.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement comme si ils avaient été brûlé vif, leur regard se croisèrent pour vite se détourné. Naruto sentit ses joues brûlé en même temps qu'il rougissait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, jamais son corps n'avait réagi aussi violemment au contact d'un autre

De son côté Sasuke n'en menait pas large, depuis qu'il avait vu rentré cette tentation blonde dans le bureau et n'arrivait pas à détourné son regard de son corps. Et ses yeux ! Oh Kami-sama ces yeux ! Il n'avait jamais vu pareil océan! Il se savait gay, mais il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'une personne comme il désirait cette incarnation de la luxure. Il avait envie de le prendre là maintenant sur ce bureau, de lui faire hurler son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aphone, de le marquer de l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi il avait hésité à prendre cette main, ne sachant pas si il pourrait se contrôler. Cette peau si douce, si chaude, si bronzé. Et ce courant électrique qui l'avait traversé lorsque leurs doigts c'étaient frôlés. Dire qu'il va avoir cette tentation devant lui toutes les saintes journées à partir d'aujourd'hui. Kami lui donne la force de se contrôler.

La voix de sa tentation le sortit de ses pensées pas catholique, la bombe blond était adossée au chambranle de la porte bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- Alors Kyuubi à encore réussi à s'échapper ?, demanda Naruto.

- Oui.. Celui-là il perd rien pour attendre !

- C'est tout de même étonnant…, commença le brun.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite de la phrase. Sasuke regarda le blond et celui-ci comprit. Il doutait qu'il puisse exposé sa théorie devant lui. Il était tellement habitué à ce que Jiraiya lui parle de tout ce qui concerne Kyuubi qu'il avait oublié qu'avec Sasuke ce ne sera pas la même chose.

Naruto compris, et sortit du bureau sous les yeux surpris de Jiraiya. Il alla s'asseoir au sien. Il avait un plan de secours, lorsque Jiraiya ne le mettait pas dans la confidence, il enclenchait le micro qui se trouvait sous le pupitre de celui-ci. Il prit une oreillette qui glissa dans son oreille, et grâce à son ordinateur activa le micro à distance, il régla certaine choses afin d'entendre correctement et en même temps qu'il faisait son travail de secrétaire, il écoutait la conversation de Sasuke avec Jiraiya.

- Sasuke, je peux t'assurer que Naruto est la personne en qui tu peux avoir le plus confiance dans ce commissariat.

- J'en jugerai par moi-même si il est digne de confiance.

- Bon très bien, alors que voulait tu dire avant que Naruto ne sorte.

- Eh bien, je me disais que c'est quand même étonnant que Kyuubi arrive si facilement à déjoué vos pièges.

- Ça a toujours été ainsi…

- Justement, il a dit qu'il vous connaissait, que vous n'aviez aucun secret pour lui. Je comprendrais qu'au bout de 3 ans, il arrive à déjoué vos pièges mais c'est ainsi depuis le début…

- C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, il à toujours réussi à contrecarrer mes plans…mais où tu veux en venir par là ?

- Eh bien…je me disais que Kyuubi devait être quelqu'un assez proche de vous ou du commissariat pour qu'il ai un accès nécessaire au information qu'il souhaite avoir, ce qui fait que c'est assez facile pour lui.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Cette personne doit être quelqu'un qui est proche de vous et en qui vous avez suffisamment confiance pour lui parlez de vos plans. Quelqu'un qui travaille avec vous peut-être ?

- Et qui ? Appart Naruto je ne vois pas…

Le blond ne put écouter la suite car lorsqu'il entendit cela, il fit un mouvement incontrôlé du bras, et bouscula le vase qui se trouvait près de lui, et qui alla se briser sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jiraiya et Sasuke sortait en trombe du bureau.

- Naruto ! Tout va bien ?!, demanda le vieil homme.

- Oui oui, désolé j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un vase…

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as l'air troublé..

- Oui ça va ne vous inquiété pas.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il leur fit un grand sourire made in Naruto qui fini de convaincre Jiraiya mais Sasuke lui regardait le blond suspicieusement. Son attitude était bizarre, c'était comme si le blond venait de voir un fantôme. Son regard fut attiré par la main que le blond dans ses cheveux près de son oreille, il crut y voir quelque chose mais se fut si rapide qu'il n'en était pas sur.

En effet Naruto avait passer sa main rapidement près de son oreille et d'un mouvement presque imperceptible enleva l'oreillette puis en baissant un peu son T-shirt, comme pour le réajuster, il l'a mis en dessous de celui-ci. Ces mouvements paraîtrait tout à fait innocent pour quelqu'un d'extérieur.

- Je vais chercher une serpillière pour nettoyer les dégâts, dit Jiraiya.

Il laissa seul Naruto et Sasuke dans un silence très lourd. Le blond se pencha afin de ramasser les débris de verres, malheureusement il se coupa la paume de la main avec un des morceaux.

- Aïe ! Zut alors c'est bien ma veine !, s'exclama le blond.

- Attends ne bouge pas.

Sasuke sortit un mouchoir en tissu noir avec les armoiries des Uchiha dessus, de sa poche. Il s'accroupit près de Naruto et lui pris la main blessée, puis il la banda soigneusement avec le mouchoir. Après l'avoir fait, il conserva la main bronzée un peu plus longtemps dans la sienne la caressant doucement. Il regardait le blond dans les yeux et celui-ci se sentit rougir sans rien pouvoir y faire. Tous les deux avait d'agréables picotements qui leur parcourait le corps.

Naruto retira doucement sa main de celle du brun. Ils se regardaient encore dans les yeux lorsque qu'un officier déboula en trombe dans le bureau.

- Kyuubi a de nouveaux envoyé une lettre !!!!!

Sasuke et Jiraiya, qui venait de revenir, se dirigèrent vers cet officier qui tenait dans sa main un bout de papier. L'Uchiha le pris et se mit à le lire à haute voix pour que tous les agents l'entende.

- « _Bonjour à tous ! Jiraiya-san j'espère que vous allez bien. Je dit également bonjour à votre successeur, qui j'espère pimentera un peu le jeu. De toute façon je le saurai bientôt car je vais volé le vase datant du 16ème__ siècle qui se trouve au Musée de conservation Konoha, ce soir à 22h. Sachant cela j'ose espérer que votre successeur rendra la chose un tantinet plus intéressant. Je vous dit donc à ce soir très chers policiers. _

_Mes meilleures salutations,_

_Votre dévoué Kyuubi. »_

Il y eu un moment de silence dans la pièce, le vase que comptait volé Kyuubi était une œuvre maîtresse de se musée, c'était la pièce la plus ancienne et donc la plus chère, la Kyuubi s'attaquait à du très gros et cela inquiétait les policiers car ils ne savaient pas comment il allait s'y prendre. Kyuubi était quelqu'un de vraiment imprévisible.

Naruto lui restait tranquillement assis à son bureau, faisant mine de travailler mais jetant tout de même des regards du coin de l'œil à Sasuke afin de guetter sa réaction. Il savait qu'il s'attaquait à gros, en plus ce musée possédait le meilleur système de protection de tout le pays. Il jouait très risqué mais quoi de mieux pour tester l'Uchiha ?

Sasuke lui aussi jetait de coups d'œil à Naruto, autant pour le plaisir de le regarder que pour guetter sa réaction. Il était suspicieux vis-à-vis du blond et le manque de réactions confirma ses doutes. Naruto agissait comme si tout était normal, il n'avait même pas détourné la tête de son écran. Lui qui était là depuis le début des actes de Kyuubi il devrait être surpris que celui-ci s'attaque à si gros.

La voix de Jiraiya le sortit de ses pensées.

- Eh ben…il fait dans le lourd cette fois ce salaud. Il ne s'attaquait pas à si gros avant.

- Je pense que c'est une forme de test. Il veut savoir de quoi je suis capable, dit Sasuke.

« _Il est très intelligent, il à tout de suite comprit que j'allais le tester, reste à savoir __comment il fera pour m'empêcher de commettre mon vol_. »

- Eh bien Sasuke comme tu es le patron c'est toi qui mènera l'opération. Je serais là pour t'aider en cas de besoin, dit le vieil homme.

- Merci Jiraiya. Très bien, je voudrais que tout les agents disponible se réunissent en salle de conférence dans 30 minutes.

L'officier acquiesça et repartit avertir tout le reste du commissariat. Sasuke et Jiraiya eux retournèrent dans leur bureau. Sasuke regarda, en passant le bureau de Naruto, l'oreille de ce dernier et vit qu'il n'y avait rien il se dit alors que c'était son imagination.

Après que la porte du bureau se soit refermer derrière Sasuke, Naruto respira un peu mieux.

_« Je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui. Cependant, faut que je fasse gaffe, je __suis en train d'être attiré par lui et ça c'est pas bon, faut pas que je m'attache à qui __que se soit »_

Il resta là pendant la demi heure et écoutant attentivement tout ce que se disaient Jiraiya et Sasuke mais c'est deux là ne parlaient plus de lui mais de paperasses. Il les vit sortirent du bureau afin de se rendre dans la salle de conférence, n'étant pas lui- même un officier il ne pouvait assister à la réunion, tout du moins pas en chair et en os…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard du brun se poser sur lui, mais il n'y accorda aucune importance se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sur qu'ils était loin qu'il ouvrit un autre fenêtre sur son écran. Il sortit des écouteurs d'un de ses tiroirs et les relia à son ordi comme ça personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il écoutait. Sur cette fenêtre on pouvait voir la salle de conférence sous tout les angles. Naruto avait relié son ordinateurs au système de caméras du commissariat. Il écouta attentivement ce que disait Sasuke ainsi que les directives qu'il donnait et les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu. Il retint les noms des policiers qui était chargé de protéger le vase ainsi que leur visage. Il devint tout de suite plus attentif lorsqu'il entendit le brun déballer son plan qui consistait à surveillé tout les conduit d'aération ainsi que toutes les issues y comprit celles du toit.

_« Tu es très intelligent Sasuke mais malheureusement pour toi je suis plus rusé »_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il devait se rendre à la mini cafétéria qu'il y avait dans le commissariat mais avant ça, via son ordinateur il atteint la caméras de la caf et fit un petit tour de passe-passe. Sachant qu'il y avait des gardes devant les caméras il apposa un image fixe de la cafétéria. Rien n'avait changé l'heure continuait de tourner normalement simplement que maintenant les gardes ne pouvaient le voir. Il alla a la cafétéria et demanda du café pour tout le monde. Ici chacun avait sa propre tasse avec son nom marqué dessus. Si avant ça lui avait parut pathétique aujourd'hui ça l'arrangeait bien. Surtout pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit les tasses des policier qui allaient garder le vase et y versa du café, puit vérifiant que personne ne le regardait il y versa une sorte de produit dopant, une sorte de somnifère qui agissaient uniquement après plusieurs heures. Ce somnifère il l'avait créer lui-même, il était incolore, inodore et le plus important on ne pouvait le détecter lors d'examens sanguins.

Il versa du café dans toutes les autres tasses qu'il posa sur un plateau puis revint vers la pièce centrale où il y avait toutes les bureaux de tout les officiers. D'ailleurs ceux-ci était revenu et préparaient tout pour ce soir.

- Bon j'ai fait du café pour tout le monde, la journée sera rude pour vous !, dit-il.

- Naruto, on ne te le dit pas souvent mais tu es vraiment un ange !, s'exclama Sakura, une policière qui travaillait là avant lui.

- Tu exagère !

_« Apparemment tout le monde pensent ça de moi…Quand apprendront-ils à ne jamais __se fier aux apparences ! »_

Tout le monde vint prendre ça propre tasse, et ils remercièrent tous le blond chaleureusement. C'est vrai qu'un café était la bien venu, car la journée risquait d'être trèèèès longue.

Pour Naruto tout était en place, son plan se déroulait parfaitement. Les gardes avaient prit leur café comme prévu. Il avait prévu de prendre la place de l'un deux comme ça il pourrait plus facilement se rapprocher du vase.

À 18h, ça journée prenait fin et il pouvait enfin rentré chez lui, afin de tout préparer pour ce soir. Il éteignit son ordinateur après avoir vérifier que tout les document ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'avec un code que lui seul connaissait et ferma tout les tiroirs de son bureau avec une clefs que lui seul avait. Il prit son manteau qu'il enfila puit son sac à dos. Avant de sortir du commissariat il se tourna et s'exclama avec un grand sourire:

- À demain tout le monde et bon courage ! Je suis sûr que vous l'aurez cette fois !

- À demain Naruto ! , s'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Puit il sortit et tous reprirent où ils en étaient. Sasuke lui continuait de regarder la porte par où était partit le blond quelques secondes avant. Il se tourna vers Jiraiya et demanda:

- Il est toujours aussi joyeux ?

- Toujours. Il n'y a qu'une seule fois ou je l'ais vu pleuré. C'était à la mort de son père. Minato Namikaze.

Sasuke pour le coup fut surpris. Naruto était le fils d'un des plus illustres officier de police de la ville. Il est mort en se sacrifiant pour sauver des adolescent prit en otage dans un collège par un étudiant dépressif qui avait autour de lui une ceinture d'explosif ultra puissant. Il était rentré seul dans le collège et avait parlé avec l'ado, faisant diversion afin de permettre à tous les autres étudiant de sortir du bâtiments, seulement l'étudiant terroriste c'était rendu compte de la supercherie et avait appuyer sur le détonateur. Bilans des dégâts une vingtaine de blessé et seulement deux mort: Minato Namikaze et l'étudiant dépressif, Néji Hyuuga.

- C'était le collège de Naruto et l'ado terroristes c'était son petit ami à cette époque, continua Jiraiya.

Le brun la aussi fut surpris d'apprendre que le blond était gay, mais la surprise laissa place à une sorte de bonheur, oui il était content de savoir qu'il avait toutes ses chance avec le blondinet si celui si n'était avec personne en ce moment.

- Je n'oublierais jamais les hurlements, les cris de rage et les pleurs de Naruto ce jour-là. Sa mère étant morte à sa naissance, il ne lui restait que son père, et ils étaient vraiment très proches. Naruto est le portrait craché de Minato mais il a le sourire de sa mère et son caractère joyeux. Alors quand j'ai vus ses yeux devenir vides alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol ses joues baignées de larmes, j'ai eu peur pour lui. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps. Naruto se refermait sur lui-même, s'enterait dans un mutisme total, plongeant dans l'alcool et les drogues. Il n'allait plus en cour, il essaya même plusieurs fois de se suicider mais heureusement à chaque fois j'arrivais à temps pour le soigner ou l'emmener à l'hôpital si jamais c'était trop grave. D'ailleurs il a toujours les cicatrices de ses nombreuses tentatives sur ses poignets mais il les caches la plupart du temps, il en a honte. C'est au cour d'une dispute avec moi, quand je lui ait crié que son père aurait eu honte de lui, que j'ai enfin pu voir une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux. Il y commencé tout doucement à remonté la pente, peux à peux, et j'étais là prêt à le relever si jamais il retombait mais il ne le fit jamais. Il à une détermination à toutes épreuves, il n'abandonne jamais. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 3 ans qu'il sortit de sa toxicomanie et son alcoolisme, mais il n'y retomba. Ce gamin a toutes les raisons du monde de pleuré. Il a perdu les deux être qu'il aimait plus que tout. D'ailleurs Naruto n'eut plus personnes d'autres dans sa vie. Il disait que c'était quand on avait des liens qu'on souffrait. Non vraiment, il pourrait se laisser aller et tomber dans une dépression et pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps mais il ne le fait jamais, il ne craque jamais. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi fort mentalement.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire tout les malheurs qu'avait connu le blond dans le passé et qu'il puisse encore sourire après ça. Lui-même était orphelin, sa famille avait été assassinée en entier par son psychopathe de frère qui se suicida après le massacre. Sasuke avait à peine 9 ans lorsqu'il découvrit le carnage. Il fut placé sous l'autorité d'un tuteur: Kakashi Hatake jusqu'à sa majorité. Il entretient toujours une correspondance avec celui-ci.

Il regarda le blond disparaître au loin, les mains dans les poches, marchant d'un pas guilleret. Il admira la force qu'avait eu Naruto pour avoir eu l'envie de continuer à vivre. Il s'arracha à la contemplation et retourna dans son bureau avec Jiraiya afin d'effectuer les derniers préparatif.

_____________________________________________________________________

Naruto lui pendant ce temps, était revenu chez lui. Il avait prit un bonne douche et tout préparé pour ce soir. Il avait déjà revêtu la tenue de policier de celui dont il allait prendre la place. Le masque au visage de celui-ci était près lui aussi et était plus vrais que nature, les autres n'y verrais que du feux.

Il s'activait pour finir une dernière choses. Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit boîtier électronique qui projetait un hologrammes de Kyuubi en train de courir. Cela servirait de diversion pendant qu'il volait le vase. De plus le boîtier était de la même couleur que le mur du musée il passerait donc totalement inaperçu. Non son plan n'avait aucune faille !

Il était 20h 30 lorsqu'il finit son hologrammes. Il rangea le tout dans un sac ainsi qu'une tenue de civile qu'il utiliserait pour sa fuite. Il mit son masque qui était équiper d'un changeur de voix afin qu'il prenne exactement la même voix que le policier dont il volait l'identité ce soir. Il se rendit dans le garage, près d'une superbe moto Morini Corsaro 1200 Veloce de couleur noir laqué se fondant parfaitement dans la nuit. Cette moto c'était son petit bijou. Il mit sa combinaison de moto son casque ainsi que son sac sur le dos avant de monter sur le bolide.

Il fit ronronner le moteur, semblable au ronronnement d'une panthère, avant d'activer l'ouverture de la porte du garage, bondissant dehors dans la nuit tel un félin. Les portes du garage se refermant automatiquement derrière lui. Il allait vite mais ne dépassait jamais la limite de vitesse, il ne voulait pas se faire harponner par des flics maintenant. Il glissait entre les voitures sans un aucun problèmes et arriva à l'arrière du musée en un tant record. 20h45 lut-t-il sur sa montre. Il enleva sa combi et son casque et déposa le tout sur la moto. Il c'était garé dans une ruelle assez sombre pour qu'il puisse passé inaperçu. De toutes façon le plus gros du monde était devant le musée. Il s'adossa au mur en entendant des pas et des voix.

- Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

- Mais non tu vois bien qu'il y personne, ça doit être ton imagination.

- Ouais ta peut-être raison. De toute façon avec cette paranoïa du Kyuubi on est plus sûr de rien.

- Ouais, celui-là il va nous rendre fous à force…

Naruto eu un sourire, et fut soulager lorsqu'il entendit les pas s'éloigner. Il pencha un peu la tête et put voir que l'entrée était gardé par deux policier et en plus il y avait une caméra qui filmait tout.

_« Bon à ce que je vois Sasuke à vraiment fait gardé toutes les entrées. Et merde…Bon __c'est pas grave j'avais prévu ça… »_

Naruto se trouvait juste au-dessus d'une plaque d'égout, aussi silencieusement qu'une araignée, il souleva la plaque et glissa le long de l'échelle avant de refermer la plaque sur lui. Tout ça sans un bruit.

Il alluma la lampe torche qu'il avait sortit de son saque et descendit le long de l'échelle jusqu'à atteindre le fond. D'après ce qu'il savait cette partit de l'égout ne servait plus à rien mais conduisait bien à l'intérieure du musée. Il sortit le plan et se dirigea avec facilité vers une sortit qui normalement le conduirait au toilettes du musée. Et il ne se trompa pas quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait dans une cabine de toilettes, celle à qu'elle mettre du vas qu'il désirait volé.

_« Parfait. Jusqu'ici tout se passe comme prévu »_

Il rangea tout dans le sac qu'il laissa dans la cabine, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras, avant de sortir. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la salle ou ce trouvait son but, il aperçu les quatre gardes arrivaient et celui dont il volait l'identité était le dernier.

Il frappa alors le mur trois fois bien clairement pour qu'on puisse l'entendre. Les quatre policier s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent dans la direction du bruit. Naruto avait 1 chance sur 4 pour que se soit le policier qu'il voulait. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut celui qui désirait qui s'avança, il recula alors jusque derrière un mur et lorsqu'il fut sur que le garde ne pouvait plus êtres vus de ses collègues, il apparut soudain derrière lui et lui injecta à l'aide d'une seringue et puissant calmant de sa concoction, totalement inoffensif, qui assomma totalement le gardes le laissant K.O pour les 2 prochaine heures. Il le porta jusqu'aux toilettes, il n'avait que peux de temps avant que les autres ne vienne le cherche. Il l'installa dans la même cabine où il avait cacher son sac, il le déposa sur la cuvette et sortit de son sac un ruban adhésif avec le quel il attache les mains et les pieds de l'autre homme et lui bâillonna la bouche au cas où il se réveillerais se qui l'étonnerait beaucoup, mais comme on n'est jamais sur de rien…

Il sortit aussi le boîtier holographique ainsi qu'une pancarte ou c'était écrit « Hors service » qu'il accrocha à la poigné de la porte des toilettes en partant. Il colla le boîtier juste à l'angle du mur qui faisait le coin à la salle où se trouvait le vase, puit enclencha la minuterie. Il était 21h30. Il déclancha la minuterie pour dans 15 minutes. Grâce aux somnifère qu'il avait fait avalé aux autres plus tôt dans la journée les gardes allait s'effondrer dans 5 minutes exactement, il fallait environ 5 minutes pour que Sasuke se rende compte que les garde était HS et 5 autres minutes pour qu'il accoure ici avec d'autres policier. Ce qui laissera un effectif réduit pour surveiller les entrées.

Il se rendit aux près des autres et se mit à la place qu'il restait afin de protégé le vase.

- Alors c'était quoi ce bruit ?, demanda l'un des gardes.

- Rien juste un gamin qui c'était perdu et que j'ai rendu à sa mère, répondit Naruto calmement.

- C'est pour ça que ça t'as pris autant de temps ?

- Ouais.

La conversation se termina la chacun surveillant tout les angles. Après quelque instant un des gardes gémit, tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

- Toshiba ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- J'en sais rien j'ai…

Puit il s'écroula inerte sur le sol, les autres alerté se précipitèrent vers lui,un lui prit le pouls.

- Il est pas mort je crois qu'il est juste endor..mi…houlà j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Et se fut à son tour de s'écroulé à côté du premier.

- Ah Subaki ! Réveilles-toi !

Le dernier vrais gardes secouait les autres fortement, paniquant totalement.

- Calmes-toi arrête de les secouer comme des pruniers. C'est pas comme ça qu'il vont se réveiller. Il doit sûrement y avoir.. un gaz …soporifique…dans l'air…hmmm

Naruto fit semblant de s'écrouler, imitant les autres, sauf que lui il était bel est bien réveillé. Il entendit distinctement le bruit sourd qu'avait la chut du corps du dernier garde. Et quelque minutes après il entendit le bruit des pas effrénés qui venaient dans leur direction. Ils devaient les avoir vu sur les écrans de surveillance et avaient avertis Sasuke. Il entendit justement la voix de celui-ci :

- Bouchez votre nez et votre bouche et doit sûrement y avoir un gaz soporifique. Le vase est toujours là donc Kyuubi ne doit pas être bien loin. Ouvrez l'œil !

- Chef ! Regardez il est là !

- Suivez le vite !

Naruto sourit mentalement. Son hologrammes avait bien fonctionné. Il attendit que les pas se dispersent et s'éloigne avant de vite se relevé et de débranché la caméras de surveillance. Il était vraiment chanceux, il se trouvait juste sous la caméras donc on ne pouvait pas le voir.

Le vase était juste posé sur un simple socle, pas de plexiglas, pas de laser, mais il y avait un détecteur de changement de poids placé juste en dessous du vase et ça Naruto le savait. Il sortit de sa poche arrière le même boîtier électronique qu'il avait utilisé pour défaire le système de sécurité de son précédant vol, et déconnecta et 3 secondes le systèmes de protection du vase. Il prit celui-ci délicatement et se dirigea en vitesse vers les toilettes passant pars chaque angle mort de chaque caméra et arriva sans encombre à son but.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et trouva le garde encore endormi, comme il lavait laisser. Il se déshabilla, enleva son masque, et enfila les vêtements civile qu'il avait apporté avec lui, et entoura le vase des vêtements de policier afin de le protégé de tout choc éventuelle, avant de glissé le tout dans son sac. Il enleva le ruban adhésif autour des poignets, des chevilles ainsi que sur la bouche du gardes puis le porta jusqu'à la salle ou était tout les autres gardes endormis, et le déposa dans l'exacte position qu'il avait et exactement au même endroit, avant de repartir vers les toilettes, emportant au passage le boîtier holographique.

Il prit peur en entendant des pas se diriger vivement vers où il était, et eu le bon reflex de se cacher derrière un mur. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, son cœur battant plus vite, son souffle devenir irrégulier et la sueur recouvrir son front et rendre ses mains moites.

Il entendit la voix colérique de Sasuke alors qu'il découvrait que le vase avait disparut.

- Merde! Il à réussit à le voler ! Fait chier ! Surveillez les issus, ne quitter pas les écrans de surveillance des yeux une seule secondes ! Ratissez tout les couloirs, toutes les salles, tout les endroits où il pourrait se cacher ! Je ne veux pas que cet enfoiré sorte d'ici ! C'est clair ?!

- OUI CHEF !

Il entendit les pas disparaître et se permit de soupirer silencieusement de soulagement, il se redirigea rapidement vers les toilettes. Reprenant la pancarte qu'il avait accroché et l'enfourna dans son sac qu'il glissa à nouveaux dans son dos. Il souleva la plaque d'égout des toilettes afin de refaire le même chemin qu'il avait utilisé pour arrivé ici. Et c'est alors qu'il refermait la plaque sur sa tête qu'il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir avec fracas. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il referma aussi silencieusement que possible la plaque. Il comprenait que les policier allaient vérifier toutes les cabines. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de celle où il était s'ouvrir il se dit que s'en était fini de lui.

_« Aller Naruto ressaisis-toi ! T'as déjà été dans des situations autrement plus __compliqué. Bon calmes-toi. Respire calmement. Bon je peux pas allumer ma lampe __torche la lumière attirera son regard et la c'est sur que je suis foutu. Bon bas j'ai plus __qu'une solution…MERDE IL REGARDE EN BAS !!! »_

Prit de panique il lâcha l'échelle il se laissa tombé, seulement dans la précipitation il calcula mal la hauteur et se réceptionna très mal, sa cheville droit se plia et reçu tout le poids de son corps dessus. La douleur criarde, horrible, lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, il avait envie de crier mais se retint, crispant sa mâchoire à n'en plus pouvoir, inspirant et expirant calmement, apaisant un peu sa douleur.

Il se redressa aussi bien qu'il put en s'aidant du mur, vérifia que le vase n'avait rien, sortit sa lampe torche et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la sortit. Il eut de la peine à remonter l'échelle car il devait s'appuyer sur sa cheville et à chaque fois il avait l'impression qu'un millier de poignard le perforait à cette endroit. Il y arriva, sortit et se dirigea ver sa moto, remit sa combinaison avec un peu de mal puit son casque, alluma le moteur de sa moto et se repartit tranquillement vers sa maison.

Il arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, mais ne se changea pas, il sortit le vase et le déposa à la place qu'il lui avait faite dans la salle avec tout ses autres trésors, et ressortit de sa maison se dirigeant vers une clinique qui était tout près de chez lui et qui restait ouverte jusqu'à 2h du matin. Il fut reçu rapidement, et le diagnostique fut fait tout aussi rapidement.

- Vous vous êtes méchamment foulé la cheville. Pas d'effort physique ou sportif impliquant votre cheville droite pendant environ 3 semaines, expliqua le médecin.

Il lui passa de la crème,lui fit un bandage et lui prescrit un anti-inflammatoire ainsi qu'un anti-douleur. Puis Naruto repartit chez lui en boitillant. Quand il arriva il monta directement dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, ne restant qu'en boxer noir et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Repensant à toute cette nuit, il avait frôlé la catastrophe et maintenant il ne pourrait plus rien faire pendant 3 semaines…

_« 3 semaines…me voilà bien…et merde… »_

Ce fut sur cette pensée que le blond s'endormit éreinté par cette journée.

_____________________________________________________________________

Le lendemain, il arriva tranquillement aux travail, avec cette fois un café en plus pour Sasuke. Il rentra et se dirigea directement vers son bureau ou il déposa le tout avant se retourner pour déposé son manteau sur le portemanteau.

- Naruto ?

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna pour voir Sasuke sortir du bureau, le bruit qu'il avait fait en arrivant avait dut alerter le brun. Celui regarda le blond s'avancer en boitillant.

- Oh! Bonjour Sasuke !

- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu as à la cheville ?

- Tu as remarqué ? C'est rien…je me suis juste foulé la cheville en faisant une mauvaise chute.

**- **Rien de grave alors ?

- Non rien t'inquiètes. Tiens j'ai pensé à toi cette fois, dit le blond en lui tendant un gobelet de café bien chaud.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent une nouvelle fois, faisant que leur regard se rencontre et reste croché. Saphir contre Onyx. Jour et Nuit. Il était si différent mais ce sentaient inexorablement attiré l'un vers l'autre. Naruto se sentait rougir sous le regard perçant du brun, il sentait ses joues se consommée agréablement. Il fut le premier à détourner le regard en se dirigeant ver sa chaise où il s'assit et alluma son ordinateur, comme chaque matin.

- Merci pour le café.

- Rien de plus normal Sasuke. Je suis ta secrétaire maintenant. Ça fait partit de mon travail.

Le blond pianotait tranquillement sur son clavier, mettant à jour certains dossier, planning et tout ce qui constitue une journée normal de secrétaire en buvant son café. Il était tellement absorbé par son activité qu'il ne vit pas que Sasuke c'était approché jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son bureau, mais quand il le remarqua il sursauta et mit sa main sur son cœur en soupirant.

- Auras-tu été ninja dans une autre vie ?!

- Non pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que tu t'approche si silencieusement que ça peut pas être normal…

- C'est toi qui est tellement accaparé par ton travail que tu ne m'as pas entendu arrivé.

Sasuke eut un sourire à la fin de sa phrase, sourire qui fit arrête le cœur du blond avant de repartir à cent à l'heure. Il cognait tellement fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait explosé. Un peu comme dans le film « Alien ».

_« Merde…c'est pas bon ça…ça va pas le faire si je tombe amoureux…Non faut __pas…Je dois prendre mes distance…Sinon je vais nous faire souffrir tout le deux… »_

Naruto avait les joues en feux, il connaissait cette sensation même si il ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis un long moment. Trop accaparé par son rôle de Kyuubi, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se trouver quelqu'un et puis avec le malheur qu'il avait eu avec son dernier petit ami, non vraiment il était pas pressé de revivre ça. Même si Sasuke et lui avait une relation elle terminerai tôt ou tard, c'était obligé, il pourrait pas gardé le fait qu'il était Kyuubi bien longtemps avec un chef policier comme petit ami.

Le voix de Sasuke le sortit de sa rêverie.

- On a parlé de toi avec Jiraiya hier après que tu sois partit.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Tu voulais savoir si je faisait bien mon travail ?

- Non je lui ai demandé si tu était toujours aussi joyeux d'habitude et il m'a dit que oui, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fois où il t'a vu pleuré. Et de là il m'as parlé de toi et de ton passé…

Naruto stoppa de taper sur le clavier en entendant ça. Son passé…la drogue, l'alcool, les tentatives de suicides, tout ça, il n'en parlait jamais, gardant tout au fond de son cœur. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à déballé sa vie, surtout cette partie là dont il n'était vraiment pas fier. Ses cicatrices au poignets le démangeait, à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il allait tomber il les regardait et il trouvait la force pour ne pas retombé dans la débauche. Après un moment il continua son travail comme si de rien n'était.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Tu ne nous en veux pas j'espère.

- Non, c'est légitime de ta part de vouloir savoir avec qui tu travailles.

En fait le blond était un peu en colère pas contre Sasuke mais contre Jiraiya pour avoir parlé de son passé comme ça sans sa permission. C'était sa vie bordel ! De quel droit se permettait-il d'en parlé comme bon lui semble ?! Il perdait vraiment rien pour attendre celui-là ! D'ailleurs en parlant du loup…

Jiraiya venait d'arriver pour son dernier jour, demain il serait un petit retraité.

- Tiens Sasuke, Naruto vous êtes déjà là ?, s'étonna le vieillard

- Nous on prend notre travail au sérieux au moins, lança le blond.

- T'es méchant Naruto ! Moi aussi je prend mon travail aux sérieux !

- Mouais, vous avez de la chance, c'est votre dernier jour et j'ai décidé d'être gentil…

Il attrapa un gobelet de café et se dirigea vers le vieillard qui ne manqua pas de remarqué que son petit protégé boitait.

- Tenez votre café.

- Bah ? Pourquoi tu boites ?

- Oh c'est rien juste une mauvaise chute.

- Naruto tu devrais faire plus attention…

- Oui..Oui…

Il fit un geste évasif de la main en retournant à son bureau où il s'essaya de nouveau en continuant son travail tandis que les deux autres discutait tranquillement devant lui, Sasuke restait toujours assis sur son pupitre et sirotait son café. Jiraiya entama la conversation.

- Alors Kyuubi a encore réussi son coup ?

- Ouais, j'étais un peu trop sûr de moi en croyant pouvoir l'avoir du premier coup. Ce mec est très rusé…

_« Merci pour le compliment »_

Naruto souriait mentalement, si seulement il se doutait que Kyuubi était juste avec eux là en ce moment…Malheureusement Kyuubi allait devoir prendre des vacances.

_« Avec ma cheville je peux pas prendre le risque d'essayer de voler quelque chose, et __je peux pas recommencer mes vols directement après m'être rétabli, Sasuke verra __tout de suite le rapprochement et se doutera de quelque chose…non vaut mieux que __j'arrêtes de voler pendant environ 2 mois…ouais je pense que ce délais est bon…De __toute façon j'ais besoin de vacances, le timing de ces derniers temps était vraiment __épuisant… »_

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, Kyuubi n'avait envoyé aucune lettre, ce qui étonna tout le monde, il n'y eut donc aucune activité vraiment intéressante. A part quelque problèmes avec un voisin, une bagarre dans un pub…rien qui nécessitait qu'on s'y attarde trop. La pause midi arriva vite pour certains, lentement pour d'autres.

Naruto était en train d'enfilé son manteau lorsque Sasuke l'interpella:

- Naruto, tu accepterais de mangé avec moi ce midi ?

- Euh…o-oui bien sûr !

- Je connais un petit restau assez sympas. Suis-moi.

Ils sortirent du commissariat, le blond se laissa guider par Sasuke dans les rues. Ne se pressant, si bien ils pouvaient pas marcher vite à cause de la cheville de Naruto. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en marchant vers le restaurant, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, apprenant à mieux se connaître, se dévoilant l'un à l'autre. Naruto parla de lui et Sasuke fit pareil.

À partir de là et tout le jours qui suivirent, tout les midis ils mangeaient ensemble, mais en plus de cela ils sortaient ensemble de temps en temps, allant voir un film, dans un parque d'attraction, dînant ensemble. 2 semaines que cela durait et Naruto ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, pourtant il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il ne contrôlait plus rien, tout son être, son âme, son corps, tout le poussait à être aux côtés de Sasuke, et il savait qu'à la fin il souffrirait, mais plus il essayait de se détacher du brun plus il revenait vers lui si bien qu'à la fin, il commit l'impardonnable, quelque chose qu'il c'était juré de ne plus faire…Il tomba amoureux de Sasuke.

_____________________________________________________________________

Là soirée de déroulait superbement bien, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Sasuke connaissait le passé de Naruto et Naruto connaissait le passé de Sasuke. Ils se dévoilaient gentiment l'un à l'autre, et plus ça allait plus ils avaient de mal à contenir ce sentiments qui les brûlait de l'intérieure, ils n'avaient qu'une envie c'était de dire à l'autre tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, de crier ces trois mois si petit mais si lourd de conséquences, que tout le monde les entendent.

Ils étaient dans un restaurant, simple mais intime et l'atmosphère était des plus agréable. Durant out le repas ils n'avaient pas arrêter de se jeter des coups d'œil lourd de sens. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé dans les autres conversation, ou en continuait une, voulant toujours en savoir plus sur l'autre.

Cependant Sasuke posa une question qui prit de cour le blond.

- C'est étonnant que Kyuubi ne reprenne pas du service nan ?

- Euh…oui…effectivement ça fait un moment….

- Oui presque trois semaines. Tu crois qu'il a abandonné ?

- J'en sais rien Sasuke…il se repose juste peut-être…

- Kyuubi se reposer ?!

- J'ai l'impression que tu le vois comme une machine, mais ce n'est qu'un homme. Volé des œuvres d'art quasi toutes les nuits pendant plus d'un an, n'importe qui aurait besoin de vacances même Terminator et pourtant c'est un robot.

- Oui mais…

- Sasuke on est vraiment obligé de parlé boulot ?

Celui-ci regarda le blond qui avait pris un air peiné, parce que le brun avait un peu gâcher l'ambiance en parlant du voleur. Il fit un sourire désolé à Naruto.

- Excuse-moi, t'as raison, on va pas parlé boulot.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et le reste du dîner se passa sans fausse notes autres que celle-ci. À la fin du repas Sasuke raccompagna le blond chez lui en voiture et se gara juste devant la maison de celui-ci.

- Merci pour le dîner Sasuke.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée.

- Oui une excellente soirée, dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Tant mieux alors

- Bon et bien bonne nuit.

Le blond s'apprêtait à sortir de véhicule lorsque Sasuke attrapa son poignet.

- Naruto…

Le nommé se retourna et son cœur rata un battement en voyant le visage du brun à quelque centimètres du sien. Il sentait son souffle se mêler au sien lui envoyant une odeur douce et épicée. Ses yeux était pris au pièges de ceux onyx. Song sang coulait rapidement dans ses veines, atteignant ses joues qui prirent aussitôt une belle couleur pourpre. Il vit le visage de Sasuke s'approcher, il le vit fermer les yeux et ferma les siens à son tour. Il n'avait plus envie de penser…

Il sentit la douceur des lèvres du brun sur les siennes en une douceur caresse, juste ça l'effleurant une fois, deux fois avant de goûter plus franchement. Juste une douce pression de ces lèvres sur les siennes, prenant leur temps, n'approfondissant par encore, se grisant tout deux de la délectation que pouvait apporté se contacte si humide et si doux.

Naruto sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque, caressant doucement la peau bronzée avant de plongé dans ce coulis or qu'étais ses cheveux, le faisant frissonné, alors qu'une langue coquine, sucrée parcourait la lèvre inférieure en un frôlement humide, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qui fut vite donné permettant à cette langue sucrée de plongé dans l'entre si chaud et humide qu'était sa bouche, parcourant ses dents, tâtant son palet avant de rencontrer sa jumelle pour un ballet langoureux où il n'y avait pas de combat pour la dominance. Juste une danse lente et savoureuse, où elles s'entremêlaient, s'enroulaient passionnément, ne repartant que pour mieux se retrouver.

Le blond passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun, penchant la tête sur le côté, approfondissant encore plus l'échange tandis qu'il glissait sa mains dans les cheveux ébènes, les fourrageant, emmenant encore plus près Sasuke.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle haletant, un fin fil de salive les reliant encore. Front contre front, ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux. Tout leur êtres criait leur amour.

Ce fut Sasuke qui bougea en premier, déplaçant sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient collées à l'oreille du blond, et là il chuchota comme si c'était le plus intimes des secrets, un secret qu'eux seul devaient savoir, il chuchota ses trois mots si dur à conquérir.

- Je t'aime.

Naruto ne put dire combien ses mots le rendirent heureux et il sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal au brun, non jamais.

Il se resserra un peu plus contre Sasuke et lui répondit par la même déclaration ce qui lui valu un autre doux baiser. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien quand cette instant mais toutes bonne choses ayant une fin ils durent se séparé à regret. Naruto descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison, non sans avant avoir placé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du brun, arrivé devant sa porte il se retourna, lui adressant un dernier geste d'adieux de la main, avant de rentrer dans son repaire.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il se doucha longuement, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, se changeant, ne gardant sur lui que son boxer et se glissa dans ses draps. Il monta un main jusqu'à ses lèvres où il pouvait encore sentir le goût du brun, la douceur de ses lèvres, leur moiteur. Il s'endormit sur une unique pensée.

_« Sasuke… »_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jamais Naruto n'avait connu une telle plénitude dans sa vie, un mois que Sasuke et lui sortaient ensemble et 2 semaines qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble et jamais le blond n'avait été aussi heureux. Sasuke était un petit ami tout ce qu'il y a de plus attentionné, il était doux, joueur, coquin, taquin, tendre, bien sûr il avait des défauts comme tout le monde mais pour lui quand on aimait une personne c'était autant pour ces qualités que pour ces défauts, alors il s'en fichait que le brun soit têtue, un peu présomptueux et arrogant, pour lui c'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme, c'est aussi ça qui l'avait fait craquer.

Naruto n'avait pas eu de petit ami depuis longtemps, il avait oublié à qu'elle point c'était agréable de sentir des lèvres sur les sienne, une main dans la sienne, une épaule sur laquelle reposer sa tête, des bras autour de sois, il se rendait compte à qu'elle point cela lui avait manqué, mais ce manque Sasuke le comblait parfaitement bien.

Ils n'avaient rien changé à leur habitude, ils continuaient de manger ensemble seulement maintenant, ils se caressaient la main sur la table ou alors l'un d'eux se penchait par-dessus la table pour embrasser l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble, c'est pas l'envie qui manquait seulement…avec son dernier petit, Naruto n'avait pas passé le cap et comme après il n'avait plus eu personne…eh bien il était toujours puceau. Il en avait parlé avec Sasuke et ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il le ferait quand il se sentirait prêt, qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer parce que lui en avait envie. Le blond voyait bien que Sasuke faisait des efforts pour ne pas aller plus loin que les baisers ou les caresses habituelles, lui-même maintenant n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir aller au-delà. Il sentait bien que les baisers se faisaient plus avides et les caresses plus passionnées, il n'avait plus envie de se restreindre, il voulait plus, il se sentait prêts à se donner corps et âme à Sasuke, vu que son cœur ne lui appartenait déjà plus.

C'était une soirée comme les autres, si ce n'est que maintenant ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement du brun, ce dernier avait proposé un dernier verre au blond qui bien sûr accepta.

Ils étaient tranquillement allongé sur le canapé, Sasuke sur Naruto, ne faisant rien d'autre que de s'embrasser comme des perdus, se caressant par-dessus leurs vêtements, seulement au bout d'un moment, le blond n'en pouvant plus pris une des mains que le brun avait posé sur ses hanches et la remonta la faisant pénétrer sous son pull, message on ne peut plus clair que perçut immédiatement le brun. Il se releva, plongeant ses yeux sombre dans ceux couleur ciel.

- Bébé, tu es sûr que tu veux aller plus loin ? On peut attendre encore…

Un baiser l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Naruto adorait quand Sasuke l'appelait « Bébé », ça lui procurait des frissons. Bien sûr il ne l'appelait comme ça que lorsqu'ils étaient seul, au boulot le brun restait professionnel, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas parfois d'appeler le blond dans son bureau juste pour pouvoir lui donner un tendre baiser.

- Oui Sasuke, je suis sûr. Je veux t'appartenir, je veux être à toi !

Le brun l'embrassa passionnément, alors qu'il le portait jusqu'à la chambre, le plaquant parfois contre un mur, se frottant lascivement contre lui, ses hanches allant et venant contre celles du blond, semblant lui donner un avant goût de ce qui se déroulerait plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent tout de même à la chambre où il déposa son doux fardeau avec délicatesse avant de se coucher de tout son long sur lui, plongeant dans le coup halé, mordillant, suçotant, léchant, irritant la peau, y laissant un beau suçon sous les soupirs de plaisir de l'ange sous lui. Le brun avait passé une main sous le pull de ce dernier, caressant la peau si douce, les abdos qui se tendaient à son passage. Bien vite le tissu fut de trop et retiré laissant à la vue du brun, un torse couleur miel, totalement imberbe ainsi que deux mamelons qui lui paressaient de bronze, semblant l'appeler et il ne put s'empêcher de leur répondre. Il en prit un en bouche, le suçant, le mordillant, reproduisant sur l'autre ce que sa bouche ne pouvait faire, arrachant des gémissement de plaisirs au blond, qui ne voulant pas rester trop inactif, avait ses mains sous la chemise du brun, caressant son dos, le griffant parfois lorsque le plaisir était trop fort, commençant à trouver la chemise gênante, il la défit et elle suivit le même chemin que son pull quelque instant plus tôt.

Le brun continuait de descendre sur ce corps parfait, parcourant ses abdos de sa langue, suivant les creux que faisait les muscles, retraçant le tatouage qu'avait le blond sur le ventre, arrivant au nombril qu'il mordilla un peu avant d'y insérer la langue. Le corps du blond se cambra alors qu'il lâchait un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Sasuke eu un petit sourire amusé.

- On dirait que j'ai trouvé un endroit sensible, souffla-t-il, sa voix rendue plus rauque avec son désir contenue.

Voir son ange se tortiller comme ça sous lui, aussi soumis, gémissant, tremblotant, ne lui donnait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre, là, tout de suite, sans préparation, de s'enfoncer en lui comme un animal, de le faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aphone. Seulement la pensée qu'il allait lui faire mal le calma, bien que son érection était douloureusement tendue, confinée dans son pantalon devenu bien trop étroit.

Il continua d'agacer ce point sensible qu'il avait trouver, y enfournant sa langue, la ressortant, créant un mouvement de va et vient, semblant mimer l'acte qui se déroulerait plus tard, arrachant des cris au blond qui se cambrait et serait les draps avec une telle force que ses jointures blanchissait. Sasuke descendit plus bas mais fut bien vite arrêter dans sa course par le pantalon qu'il s'empressa d'enlever ainsi que le boxer, dévoilant le membre érigé d'où s'écoulait déjà une goutte de pré sperme qu'il récolta d'un doigt avant de le porter à sa bouche, faisant rougir fortement Naruto qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Sasuke se recula, se mettant à genoux entre les jambes du blond, le contemplant comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde, haletant, ses joues rougies par le désir et le plaisir, la sueur qui commençait doucement à recouvrir son corps le rendant luisant, ses yeux qui semblaient plus brillant que jamais, ses cheveux éparpillé sur l'oreiller tel un halo doré et ses lèvres, rougies par les baisers, d'où s'échappait son souffle irrégulier.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il, provocant un rougissement plus grand chez Naruto qui détourna le regard, gêné.

Il sourit et remonte fauché ses lèvres si tentante, avant de redescendre s'occuper du membre douloureusement tendu, à l'instar du sien. Il passa un grand coup de langue sur tout la longueur avant d'enfourner le gland suintant, faisant tournoyer sa langue tout autour avant de gober le sexe en entier, sentant sous ses lèvres la veine palpitante, et commença un va et viens lent avant d'accélérer.

Naruto lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les sensations se déferlait en lui, si violentes, si jouissive, il se cambrait, enfonçant encore plus son membre dans la bouche de l'Uchiha si bien que se dernier du lui maintenir les hanches contre le matelas, sa têtes roulait d'un côté à l'autre alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient, laissant passé des cris de plaisirs, ses mains s'agrippait à tous ce qu'il pouvait, les draps, les oreillers, la tête de lit où il laissa la marque de ses ongles.

- Sa…ah..suke….Aaaaah !!!

Il se mit à trembler, agrippant les cheveux de l'ébène, essayant de le faire reculer. Sasuke avait bien comprit se qui allait se produire mais ne se recula pas, au contraire il accéléra encore plus la cadence, si bien que Naruto ne peut tenir plus et, au bout de quelques va et viens supplémentaires, éjacula fortement dans la bouche du brun qui avala le tout et nettoya consciencieusement le membre. Il remonta embrasser le blond qui était encore perdu dans les méandres du plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver et qui frémit, étrangement allumé en sentant son propre goût à travers le baiser.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser son ange, le brun se débarrassa du reste de ses habits, soupirant en sentant son membre libre de toute entraves et gémissant en concert avec son blond lorsqu'il se frotta contre celui de son partenaire. Il porta trois de ses doigts aux lèvres du blond qui comprit et les goba, les lubrifiant, reproduisant sur eux ce que le brun avait fait quelque instant avant.

Une fois bien lubrifier, Sasuke retire ses doigts de leur prison de douceur, avant de les diriger vers l'intimité inviolé du blond, la massant un moment avant d'y enfoncer un premier doigts, le sentant se crisper, il l'embrassa, déposant des baisers papillons sur son visage, le sentant de détendre, il fit quelque va et vient avant d'ajouter un autre doigts élargissant l'anneau de chair qui allait l'accueillir.

Il ajouta encore un doigts, mais Naruto ne ressentait déjà plus la douleur, que du plaisir, à tel point qu'il s'empalait lui-même sur les doigts, et quand les doigts de Sasuke frôlèrent sa prostate, il se crut au nirvana et il cria son contentement. Le brun, continua de lui donne du plaisir avec ses doigts pendant un moment avant de les retirer, le sentant prêt.

Il cracha dans sa main avant de repartir la salive sur son membre, se branlant un instant, le lubrifiant, puis il plaça les jambes bronzée autour de sa taille et les bras autour de son coup avant d'appuyer la tête de son membre contre l'intimité, demanda d'un regard l'accord d'y aller, accord qui fut donner d'un hochement de tête.

Il s'enfonça doucement et Naruto ne put empêcher un petit cris de douleur de s'échapper, le sexe du brun était tout de même plus gros que trois doigts, mais Sasuke lui laissa le temps de s'habituer avant de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus, chaloupant les hanches, s'y bien qu'il put pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Il était au paradis, Naruto était délicieusement chaud et étroit mais si lui ressentait du plaisir, pour le blond c'était autre chose, il avait du mal à se décrisper et bien que la sensation sois merveilleuse le brun ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement, de crainte de faire du mal à sa moitié.

- Chut…bébé…détends-toi…ça va aller…calmes-toi…

À renfort, de mots doux, de caresses et de baisers, le blond finit par se détendre dans les bras de son amour.

- C'est bon…bouge…

Sasuke amorça alors un va et vient lent et intense, ses reins dansant langoureusement contre ceux doré de l'être sous lui. Son souffle chatouillait la nuque du blond dans laquelle il était retourner, le marquant encore plus et Naruto loin de s'en plaindre gémissait encore plus sous l'assaut des sensations qui déferlait en lui. Le souffle chaud de Sasuke sur sa nuque, sa peau luisante de sueur qui glissait contre la sienne, son sexe qui allait et venait en lui profondément, tout ça faisait qu'il perdait la tête, si bien qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il quémandait pour plus fort, plus loin, plus vite, voilà les paroles qu'il gémissait à l'oreille du brun qui ne se contrôla plus, pilonnant le bond comme il avait voulu le faire au tout début, passionnément, fortement, profondément, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup de reins, arrachant des cris, des hurlement de plaisir au blond qui se tortillait sous lui, essayant de suivre la cadence. Ses hanches claquaient violemment contre celles dorées, produisant le son le plus obscènes et le plus érotiques qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Sentant la jouissance arrivée, il prit le membre du blond en main y appliquant le même rythme effréné que celui de ses hanches et c'est sur un dernier coup de reins qu'ils jouirent, Sasuke profondément en Naruto et le blond entre leur ventre alors qu'il criait le prénom du brun. Il s'effondra sur le blond, essayant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il sentait dans son dos les mains de sa moitié le resserrer contre lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se retira, voyant déjà un peu de sa semence ressortir du corps de son amour il s'allongea à côté de lui, l'attirant ver lui, se fichant que leur corps sois encore en sueur et embrassa le front de son ange avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille un doux:

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

À chaque fois que Sasuke lui disait ça c'était toujours à l'oreille et en chuchotant, comme si c'était un secret et il adorait ça. Il se pelotonna encore plus contre son brun, sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les doux battements de son cœur, l'envoyant tendrement aux pays des songes, mais seules leurs corps se reposaient, leur âmes, elles continuaient de s'aimer.

Le lendemain ce fut les rayons du soleil qui filtraient entre les rideaux de la chambre, qui réveillèrent Naruto, l'esprit légèrement embrumé par le sommeille, il lui fallu un moment avant de découvrir l'absence d'un corps chaud à côté du sien. Il se releva, faisant que le draps tomba légèrement jusqu'à ses hanches, et alors qui allait se lever à la recherche de son amant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvra dévoilant celui-ci portant un plateau ou se trouvaient un petit déjeuner complet, ne portant qu'un pantalon. Quand il vu que son blond était déjà réveiller il fit une petite moue déçue.

- Déjà réveiller ? Moi qui voulait le faire avec un baiser…

Naruto eu un grand sourire alors qu'il pouffait légèrement, il n'aurait jamais cru Sasuke aussi adorable. Il se releva dans une position plus confortable tandis que le brun s'asseyait à ses côté posant le plateau sur les genoux du blond.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour le baiser, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Sasuke lui sourit en retour, il se pencha jusqu'à déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, qui se tourna bien vite en un plus passionné, son corps réclamant celui du blond. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un fin fil de salive les reliant encore. Sasuke plongea sa tête dans le coup doré, le parsemant de baisers, ses mains s'égarant déjà sur le torse halé.

- Sasukeeee…le petit déjeuner…hmm tu l'oublies ?

- C'est toi que j'ai envie de mangé …

- Humm…oui mais tu pourrais…aaah..attendre un peu nan ?

- J'ai pas envie d'attendre.

- Sasukeee….

- Bon d'accord…

Contre son grès il se releva avec une moue légèrement déçue et commença son petit déjeuner. Naruto secoua la tête en souriant face à se comportement enfantin, il était loin de se douter que derrière se masque si froid, se cachait en réalité un être très câlin. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres vers l'oreille du brun qu'il mordilla et suçota avant de chuchoter d'une façon très sensuelle.

- Je te promet qu'après je suis tout à toi.

Sasuke arrêta de manger sa tartine un instant, assimilant l'information puis il se tourna vers son blond qui entamait un croissant tout en buvant son café, il sourit lubriquement. Foi d'Uchiha son blond ne pourrait pas se défiler !

D'ailleurs après que son amant ai fini, il lui sauta quasiment dessus, l'allongeant sur le lit, étouffant son rire avec un baiser vertigineux made in Sasuke Uchiha. Il profita du fait que sa moitié sois déjà nu pour faire courir ses mains sur le corps à sa merci, redécouvrant sa douceur, passant par sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes, il n'en aurait jamais assez de sentir cette peau qui prenait vie sous ses doigts, il n'en aurait jamais assez des gémissement qui faisait naître chez son blond, il n'en aurait jamais assez de les entendre, il n'en aurait jamais assez de Naruto tout simplement.

Il se déshabilla également, se recouchant sur lui frottant lascivement leur bassin ensemble, les faisant gémir. Il prépara patiemment, amoureusement tout en l'embrassant et en le caressant et quand il le sentit prêt il le pénétra lentement, le laissant s'habituer, puis lorsqu'il eut le feu vert, il entama un va et vient doux, ses hanches dansant langoureusement contre celles bronzée. Il regarda son amant, son corps en sueur, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres entre ouvertes d'où s'échappaient des gémissement ou des cris, ses yeux mi-clos qui le regardait, ses cheveux collé à son front, tout faisait de lui un appel au viol, c'était la luxure incarner.

Si la première fois cela avait été presque violent, là c'était lent mais tout aussi jouissif et sur un dernier coup de reins, ils jouirent ensemble.

Naruto se dit qu'il ne voulait plus quitter, ces bras qui l'encerclaient, cet homme qui l'embrassait amoureusement, il se sentait si bien, il était à sa place. Mais comment rester avec l'homme que vous aimez si celui-ci cherchait à vous mettre en prison ?

C'est en étant dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement sur le canapé à regarder la télé, que Naruto trouva la solution.

_____________________________________________________________________

Il était tranquillement assis à une table dans un bar, par ce dimanche après midi, attendant impatiemment qu'un certaine personne arrive. Non ce n'était pas Sasuke qu'il attendait mais Yahiko, son cousin. C'était le fils du frère jumeau de son père ce qui expliquerait peut-être la ressemblance frappante entre les deux garçons, Yahiko était à peut près la même taille que Sasuke, les cheveux blond avait certains reflet roux et ses yeux bleu était légèrement plus foncé que ceux de Naruto.

Ce dernier ce remémora la conversation téléphonique entre-lui et son cousin.

_FLASH BACK_

_Sasuke était sortit, il devait se rendre au commissariat pour réglé une affaire de dernière minute et il ne rentrerait pas avant 1h, ça lui laissait un marge de manœuvre assez large. Dès qu'il entendit la porte de l'ascenseur se fermer et amorcer sa descente, il attrapa son téléphone portable, celui contenait un carte spéciale qui empêchait d'écouter sa conversation et sa conversation n'apparaîtrait pas dans les archives. Il composa le numéro et appela son cousin. Celui décrocha a la deuxième intonation. _

_- Allô ?_

_- Yahiko ? C'est Naruto. _

_- Ah ! Salut cousin ? Comment tu vas ?_

_- Bien merci et toi ?_

_- Ça va .._

_- Écoute, il faut que je te parle d'un truc important. _

_- Ah bon ? Et quoi ?_

_- Ça concerne Kyuubi…_

_-… Ton téléphone est sur écoute ?_

_- Non il possède une carte qui ne permet aucune écoute et il n'y aura pas de trace de cette écoute. _

_- Très bien alors dis-moi…_

_- Tu sais que le titre de Kyuubi se passe de génération en génération dans la famille Namikaze ? Mon père en étant l'aîné c'est vu confié cette tâche et après ce fut à moi de continuer…_

_- Oui mais ou veux tu en venir ?_

_- Même en étant pas destiné à être Kyuubi, tu as dut recevoir une éducation de voleur comme tout les membre de notre famille, comme ça quand le Kyuubi initial ne pourrait pour une raison X ou Y continuer son rôle il y aurai toujours quelqu'un pour le remplacer ?_

_- Oui bien sûr, mais que veux tu dire ?_

_- Yahiko j'aimerais que tu prenne ma place en tant que Kyuubi. _

_-……C'est assez inattendu, mais pourquoi veux-tu que je prenne ta place ?_

_- Je me suis méchamment foulé la cheville pendant un vol et ça fait environ un mois et demi que je ne commet plus aucun vol. _

_- Je vois mais une cheville foulé ça met pas un mois et demi à guérir, il y a une autre raison…_

_- Je t'expliquerait tout mais pas au téléphone, mon compagnon ne vas pas tarder à arriver. _

_- Compagnon hein ?_

_- Yahiko !_

_- Très bien on se retrouve où et quand ?_

_- À l'Ichiraku, à 18h ça te vas ?_

_- C'est parfait alors à tout à l'heure cousin !_

_- À toute à l'heure._

_Il raccrocha, et s'assit patiemment en regardant la télé, attendant le retour de son amant, pensant à son rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant son cousin entrer dans le bar et se diriger vers lui en souriant. Il se leva et lui donna l'accolade avant de se r'asseoir, invitant son cousin à faire de même. Ils commandèrent chacun un ramen et ce ne fut que lorsque le serveur partit en laissant leur bol qu'ils commencèrent à parler.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je prenne ta place ? En passant je suis impressionné tu es devenu très célèbre dans le Japon !

- Merci.

- Ton père serais fier de toi.

Naruto fut ému en entendant cette phrase. Son père…l'homme qui lui avait tout appris. Et oui Minato était le précédant Kyuubi et avait tout appris à son fils, d'ailleurs c'était de lui que venait l'idée de s'infiltrer dans la police, après tout le dicton disait bien « soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis » mais ça n'empêchait pas son père d'aimer son job de policier, et il est mort durant c'est fonction. Naruto était fière d'être son fils.

- Merci Yahiko.

- Alors ?

- J'en peux plus Yahi, je veux arrêter, je suis fatigué.

- Mais encore ?

- Il y a aussi mon compagnon, je veux pas continuer à lui mentir.

- Pourquoi tu lui dit pas la vérité ?

- Je peux pas…

- Mais pour…

Une sonnerie interrompit sa question. Il vit Naruto sortir son portable de sa poche et regardé qui c'est qui l'appelait avant de décroché. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant le prénom du compagnon de son cousin.

- Allô Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- _Tu rentres quand ?_

- J'en sais rien. On est en train de dîner.

- _Tu es en train de dîner avec un autre homme que moi ?_

- Sasuke, sois pas jaloux c'est mon cousin, fit Naruto amusé.

- _Mouais…_

- Je promet que je ferais le plus vite possible pour rentré.

-_ D'accord parce que j'aimerais…_

Yahiko n'entendit pas la suite mais la teinte rouge que prenait le visage de son cousin lui indiquait que Sasuke lui dictait pas une liste de course. Il sourit de l'air gêner qu'avait son cousin, par contre il sut très bien ce que lui avait dit Sasuke quand il vit le sourire de Naruto alors qu'il répondait un « moi aussi » avant de raccrocher. Il regarda son cousin dans les yeux.

- Sasuke ? Comme dans Sasuke Uchiha ? Le chef de la police de la ville ?

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire désolé avant d'acquiescé lentement.

- Oh Naruto, dans quel pétrin tu t'es mit…

- Tu comprend mon problème maintenant ?

- Oui je comprend, mais tu pouvais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre nan ?

- Non je suis désolé. J'aime Sasuke de tout mon cœur et j'ai pas envie que ça se finisse.

- Un voleur amoureux d'un policier. J'aurais vraiment tout vu avec toi Naruto.

- Tu sais que je ne fais jamais les choses comme tout le monde, répondit-il amusé.

- Oui j'en ai la confirmation.

Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux, il voyait vraiment l'amour qu'il portait à son compagnon, il l'avait vu lorsque celui-ci avait appeler. Naruto lui demandai de prendre sa place, c'est vrai qu'il en avait envie, un peu d'excitation dans sa vie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Lui et son cousin était les derniers descendant de la famille Namikaze et étant les deux gay la légende de Kyuubi s'éteindrait avec eux, alors si il pouvait permettre à son cousin d'être heureux avec la personne qu'il aimait et lui s'amuser un peu, il allait pas se priver.

- Très bien cousin. J'accepte de prendre ta place. À mon tour de m'amuser.

- Merci infiniment Yahiko, souffla Naruto, soulagé d'un poids.

- De rien cousin je te souhaite du bonheur avec ton chéri.

- Merci.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement pour ce dîner ?

- Que mon cousin arrivait en ville, et qu'il voulait dîner avec moi.

- Et il t'as laissé venir seul ?

- Il a fallu que je lui promette une bonne partie de jambes en l'air…

- C'est bon arrête je veux pas de détails !

Le rire de Naruto résonna dans le bar. Il paya le repas et emmena son cousin dans sa maison, qui serait maintenant la sienne. Il avait depuis peu emménager avec Sasuke dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Il lui montra la salle ou se trouvait tout ces vols et son cousin s'émerveilla devant toutes ces œuvres. Il lui donna son costume, ses accessoires, tout. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir qui lui rappellerai Kyuubi même si il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il dit à son cousin que si il avait besoin de lui, il serais là, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Yahiko le remercia et après une dernière étreinte il rentra chez lui. Son vrai chez lui.

Dès qu'il rentra Sasuke lui sauta presque dessus et lui montra à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il unirent leur corps encore une fois. Naruto ne se passerait jamais de cette sensation d'être un seul et unique.

Il reposait sur le torse de Sasuke après qu'il ait fait l'amour, il traçait des arabesque sur la peau douce, et son amant se penchait de temps en temps et lui embrassait les cheveux, la joue ou la bouche en lui caressant le dos de haut en bas, du bout des doigts, de façon aérienne, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir à travers tout le corps.

IL ne regrattait vraiment pas le fait d'avoir abandonner son titre de Kyuubi, le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux, aussi complet.

Il ne regrettait pas ces nuits où il devait, bosser pour terminer un programme, ou étudier les plans d'un musée.

Il ne regrettait les dangers qu'il devait affronté pour entré par effraction.

Il ne regrettait pas les nuits ou il rentrait crevé, d'avoir trop bosser le jour et volé la nuit.

Il ne regrettait pas l'excitation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il volait.

Question excitation Sasuke le comblait parfaitement sur ce point.

Il laissait tout ça entre les mains de Yahiko maintenant, lui n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Il leva la tête regarda celui pour qui il avait tout abandonner, et voyant l'amour dans les prunelles onyx de son amant il sut qu'il avait bien fait.

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se pose sur celles de son amour en un tendre baiser, qui ne tarda pas à s'approfondir.

Il rit doucement en sentant un dureté contre sa cuisse qui commençait à s'éveiller doucement.

Et alors qu'il se donnait encore une fois à sa moitié, se tortillant sous les mains qui faisant naître en lui des sensations incroyable, gémissant à chaque coup de reins, il eut une dernière pensée cohérente avant de se laisser totalement aller.

Finalement Sasuke avait bien attrapé Kyuubi mais ça il ne le savait pas…

_____________________________________________________________________

**Niku: **Putain je l'ai enfin fini ! YATAAAAA !! *** sautille partout***

**Naru: **Effectivement il était long cet OS…

**Niku: **30 pages word. C'est le plus long OS que j'ai fait !

**Naru: **Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?`

**Niku: **Je vais continuer à écrire « Reviens vers moi ». Commencer le 3ème chapitre.

**Naru: **Cool alors ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire une fic où je suis seme ^^

**Niku: **T'inquiètes pour être seme tu le seras ça c'est sur.

**Naru: **J'en connais un qui va pas être content….

**Niku: **Si tu parles de Sasuke, je viens de me casser le cul pour une fic ou il est seme, me couchant tout les jours à 3h du mat alors si il dit quelque chose je le fout uke pour le restant de ses jours !

**Naru: **Eh ben ! OO faut pas te faire chier à toi quand il s'agit de fic !

**Niku: **De fic ou de dessin, si on me cherche on me trouve !

**Naru: *s'éloignant subtilement de l'auteur* **Reviews s'il vous plait !


End file.
